


Rose in your mouth, look at me now

by Gomili_Giza



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mirror Sex, Please be gentle, Praise Kink, and so is jongin sometimes, dont judge me, gayo daejun happened, its my first time, xiuxi is shy blushy baby, yukhei likes being called baby boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gomili_Giza/pseuds/Gomili_Giza
Summary: "How he is going to live his life remembering that one day he made eye contact while Kai was swaying his hips on stage with rose in his mouth, naked chest and a gun holster covering as much as it could. "





	Rose in your mouth, look at me now

**Author's Note:**

> So Gayo Daejun happened sometime ago. But my memory of Xiuxi and Jaehyun fanboying over Jongin just fucking passing them is as fresh as ever. And Jongin performance to. I died. Also English is NOT my first language, I'm very impatient ( my friend is looking at it for my probably many mistakes) and I'm sure there are mistakes like a lot, so sorry about that. When i get my checked work i will update it. Soo....enjoy?

It was his first time. He was more nervous even then when it was his debut stage. This was the most nervous he was in his lifetime. Someone would say that he is overreacting and that it's not such a big deal. But not for him. For the first time in his life he is not watching Gayo Daejun on a TV in his home or his dorm. He is on stage, with the most talented of them all, with all those idols he looks up to, those who he wishes he would be just a mere percent as good as them. But he is here, with his grup, performing songs that he sings also and dances to and Xiuxi is just overwhelmed with all the emotions. Not only nervousness, but a gratefulness and so much happiness he thinks his going to cry any moment. He hears - almost like a whisper - Jaehyun making fun of him, for being so emotional this day and Xiuxi don’t understand how he is so calm. Okey maybe not calm, he is nervous and happy but all the emotions that Xiuxi feels that are shown so easily on his face are nowhere to be seen on his friend face. Maybe Jaehyun is better with his emotions but today Xiuxi don’t care. He may even laugh out loud at him, he doesn't care. Because he was waiting for this day he thinks all his life. When not only he will be able to perform on this wonderful big event but also watch all of those incredible idols and performers. He can't wait for one specific band, the one he is such a huge fan of and that one where he is just so amazed by every one of those men abilities.

He is sitting backstage already after their performance just cooling down and getting ready to watch the rest of performances somewhere near stage when he sees them. It's not like he never saw EXO, it's just that he is so intimidated by them. Such a success that at first was deemed to be a huge mistake. But look at them now, performing last because that’s what legends do. And he is so shy. He understands Johnny, who knows them so well who said so many times that sometimes he is happy that he didn’t debuted as EXO. _It's to much for him_ , he says but that he misses his friends so terribly as their schedules are so different from each other. But he envies how Jungwoo is just… Jungwoo. He greets them and then just walks to them and talks with them. He sees from his spot that he is talking with Sehun now, making the maknae laugh and grip onto someone he is standing next to. Xiuxi takes a deep breath realizing it's Jongin. Kai, Kim Jongin. His absolutely most adored and looked up artist in this industry. Jongin smiles at Jungwoo, that sweet cute smile, but Xiuxi attention is drawn from his idol to another one. Because Kim Jongdae just came in with some bags, throwing one on the couch and he smiles at him and Xiuxi stands up to bow. He feels hand on his head and the next second he is sitting down with something warm in his hand and Chen from EXO, Kim Jongdae is smiling at him saying _Yukhei you did great, work hard_ and Xiuxi just smiles back, because he doesn't know what to do. He looks down at his hands and he holds a warm sandwich and his stomach is growling because Xiuxi just remembers that he ate breakfast and nothing more. When he looks up, Jongdae is hitting Baekhyun with sandwich in the head, the letter whining loudly and Xiuxi just smiles. He loves EXO so much that he thinks for real he is going to cry in a second. He hears like from miles away from him that someone is calling him. He stands up, bows to EXO one more time and runs to a manager calling him from other side of the room.

When he returns EXO are still backstage but not all of them. He sees that they changed clothes so that means that their performance will be soon. He hears Junmyeon and Johnny laugh and then Jaehyun is coming to him, his sandwich half gone.

“Come on fanboy, we are going down to watch the rest of the show” he says while smiling, sending a wave at Johnny to inform him that they are going to watch the show. Xiuxi pouts at him but stands up from the couch he sat on. Jungwoo runs to him, saying that the sandwich was amazing and Xiuxi agrees with him getting handful of Chenle on his other side who is just so excited and so loud Xiuxi thinks he is going to rip is arm of. But he smiles because he understands, he is just as much excited as him, maybe even more. He turns around because Johnny calls for them to wait and he sees Jongdae, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Junmyeon, Minseok and Sehun already ready and looking in their direction smiling. Xiuxi likes to think that they were smiling also at him not only at running Johnny.

He thinks he is going to die at this point. EXO are next and he is vibrating with excitement, Johnny next to him because he is the only one who knows how much Yukhei likes EXO and how much excited he is and is not judging him.

“ They were asking about you!” Johnny screams into his ear and Xiuxi barely hears him. He looks up to show his confused face and Johnny laughs. “Hyungs form your favorite band that you are so scared to talk to” Xiuxi makes a offended face and Johnny just laughs again.” Jongdae hyung said that you were really good today and he is looking forward to see what you got!” he screams again. It seems that the whole area just can't wait and they are dreading this moment of Exo performance as much as they can.

“Stop making fun of me I thought that you wouldn’t!” Xiuxi screams still a little hurt over this joke. Johnny grabs his arms to have his full attention.

“ I’m not Joking! Hyung come after giving you food, said that you are cute and he was watching you perform and Minseok hyung agreed that you are really talented okey? Talk to them, they can teach you a lot of things don’t be so shy!” He shouts again and Xiuxi quite don’t believe him at the first look. But Johnny is keeping his straight face and Yukhei finally gets it. That Johnny isn’t joking and that they really prised him. He jumps and Johnny laughs again.” Okey giant baby! But the performance is staring finally come on!” And Yukhei is still jumping but he thinks he is crying a little.

Yukhei isn’t sure what is happening, is he seeing this or imagining this but only thing he is sure of, is that his mouth are wide open and he is standing still. Almost paralyzed. Because EXO are performing and he just saw the most beautiful man in this whole universe so close up while dancing, with rose in his mouth, jacket on but without a shirt and he doesn’t know what his life is going to be when this will end. How he is going to live his life remembering that one day he made eye contact while Kai was swaying his hips on stage with rose in his mouth, naked chest and a gun holster covering as much as it could. He is almost one hundred percent sure that Kai smirked later but he also not sure if he was looking at him or maybe at Johnny or Jungwoo next to him. But he will remember this moment as that one when Kai made eye contact with him while basically fucking air. And he fucking loves it. He might cry, he is not ashamed of it, because not only Kai looks fucking amazing, his dance routine was art and the more in EXO performance they went the more he was just existing around all those screaming people. He was focusing just on them. On him. On all of them. How Jongdae hit that note just right, how Chanyeol got a hole in his hoodie on his back and Yukhei will not forgive him this, and how Jongin danced, how his face was twisting in ale those emotions, his body doing things on stage that Xiuxi could only dream of doing. And how he looked. How Kim Jongin looked this night. With his red crop top, black pants and suspenders and a black hat. Xiuxi was devastated and he was glad that Johnny moved so Jungwoo was no longer on his side because he was just gaping and silently screaming and Johnny wasn’t judging him. Because if Johnny wouldn't move Xiuxi was not sure if he was able to hold his feelings so Jungwoo wouldn't look at him like he was a desperate teenager. When they were done Johnny grabbed Xiuxi arm and dragged him to backstage.

“ Are you all right?” He asked a little smile on his face. Sicheng sat next to him and sighed.

“ I wish I would do all those things that Jongin hyung just did. Fuck that was the most beautiful thing ever” He said.

“ I think I just had out of body experience and I don’t want it to end” Xiuxi said bluntly still looking a little shocked. Sicheng just nodded agreeing with him, getting up to get himself a bottle of water. Xiuxi looked up at Johnny still looking like he saw a ghost.” How im going to live now?” he said quietly and Johnny just laughed again making him stand up and drink something.

He was waving so hard he thinks his arm is gonna fall of second time this evening. But he is so happy. Nctzens are so good today, cheering on them all, not forgetting Haechan name and he is just. Happy. So happy. Jaehyun joins him in waving and smiling and they say some stupid things and laugh. They greet their seniors and share some words while moving slowly to the exit because the night is getting to the end. They are in the middle of the stage when he feels Taeyong bowing on his other side so he looks that way and here they are. Still in they last performance clothes EXO are passing them. Jaehyun and him are bowing, when he looks up he's met with warm smile of Baekhyun and the second time he sees red and he knows that Jongin just passed him. He plays it cool, starts waving again but he can't contain it in himself so he hugs Jaehyun hiding behind him because he feels so much emotions he is happy, grateful and just excited. Nervousness left behind and EXO saw him, they walked right next to him and he just tells it to Jaehyun and he laughs at him. Xiuxi feels that the only thing he did today was making his friends and bandmates laugh but he is glad. Oh and he also performed at Gayo Daejun and got praised by his idols. Only that.

They are backstage again, getting ready do head do dorms. Dreamies already in the van on the way home, one of theirs managers making calls while the other talks with Tayeong. He sees him the first second he is fully in room. Jongin still in the performance clothes, sitting on the couch leaning on Sehun shoulder eyes sleepy. His face looks so cute while the rest of his body not so much anymore. Johnny sees them to and grabs his wrist and starts walking in EXO direction.

“ Hyung what are you doing?!” He starts panicking.

“ You have to hear it yourself and I’m just helping you with talking to your sunbaenims and also people you look up to so you are welcome” he whispers. Next he says loudly, cheerfully.” Hyung! You were all so amazing! Right Xiuxi?” He ask and Yukhei bows his head and nod eagerly. Junmyeon smiles while Baekhyun and Jongdae full on laughs.

“ Thanks Johnny. So next time you are doing something similar?” Sehun asks and Johnny laughs bickering with him. Jongdae comes to him smiling so warmly and brightly he feels he will go blind.

“ Yukhei you did good today too” he says again and Chanyeol looks from behind him almost the same hight as Jongdae but he is still sitting on the couch.

“ Yeah if you want some tips on your rap I will gladly help” he says also smiling and Yukhei bows thanking them. He says that he will do ask them for help because he has so much to learn to.

“ You are doing amazing job, don’t worry” Minseok says passing him because manager is calling him. It’s a cue that they will be leaving soon but only Minseok is walking and Yukhei looks after him then more feels than sees that Jongin got up.

“ Hyung is right” his voice is raspy but soft, sound tired and when Xiuxi looks in his eyes Jongin is smiling. There is hand on his shoulder and Yukhei is ten second away from fainting.” You were really good, I can see you are practicing a lot, it's good for tall guy like you to have so much coordination. I know something about it” and he smiles and Yukhei is full on stammering thanks to him and avoiding his eyes. Jongin looks him up and down and smiles a little different now. Yukhei has a cute dusty pink blush on his face and ears, the stammering just as cute as his big eyes and when Jongin squeezes his forearm he feels muscles spasming under his touch. Jongin now full on smirks while rest of the member is passing them. He steps close to Xiuxi and the younger can feel Jongin breath on his neck. He stays still mouth shut close and waits.” I can help you thought, with your balance, if you would like to” he says his voice low and still raspy. He steps one step back and Yukhei looks at him eyes shocked and lips slightly open. Jongin winks at him sparing last look on Yukhei lips and joins the members. Yukhei was standing in the same spot for so long that Johnny had to drag him to the van.

While Jongin joined the rest of EXO leaning against Sehun the other laughed.

“ Had fun with a boy?” he said quietly, Jongin blushed lightly pushing him. Baekhyun asked “The cute one ?” but also got pushed by Minseok to get into a van. Jongin sat next to Sehun in the van burying his face in the scarf pouting at Sehun remarks but still wondering if Yukhei would come to him. He licked his lips. He would like that.

The next day and the day after to that one was filled with Xiuxi laying in bed and daydreaming. He fucking couldn't believe this. Johnny of course laughed at him but told him that they were not joking and if he feels he needs help he should go to them when they are free. And Yukhei screamed so many times into his pillow remembering that situation with Jongin and he don’t know what to do. Now he is sitting at the table eyebrow furrowed while eating a toast and looking at his phone but not getting any information.

“ What are you angry on today?” Mark ask sitting next to him. Yukhei snaps from his trance looking at him confused.

“ I’m not angry I’m thinking” he says turning of his phone and sighing loudly.

“ About what?” Mark ask again taking one toast from his plate and munching on it.

“ Do you think that I need to practice my dancing skills?” He ask. Marks furrows his brows now.

“ I think you are doing great Xiuxi. Why are you asking? Did you read something on the internet?” he as getting mad while picking his phone.

“No no no!” Xiuxi says fast making Mark put his phone on the table as well .” I think I'm good to but… Jongin sunbaenim said that if I need help I can come to him and-

“ Then go oh my God!” Ten screams from livingroom running to him all excited.” If Jongin sunbaenim is offering you help I would go even if I would not need help. You lucky fuck” he finishes taking the last piece of bread from Xiuxi plate. He looks at Mark and he smiles at him nodding.

“ I got help from Minseok hyung while it was set up that I would be rapper but his lessons lasted me for my singing parts now so you should go. You can learn something!” he says as excited as Ten was and Xiuxi feels that they are right. But also he is terrified.

It took Xiuxi a whole week of thinking and panicking about going to ask Jongin for help. A whole week of pouting to the point of Ten kicking him every time he saw him. After that week and after a strangely long talk with Johnny and Kun about him being a child scared of nothing he was ready to met him and ask him. The only problem was that EXO had so much schedule this days that when he was able to catch one of them it was Junmyeon and he was running to the van. After a week of trying to catch them he gets back to the dorm and lands face down on the couch. He groans so loud that Johnny and Donghyuck who were playing a game with headphones on looked at him at the same time. Johnny stops the game and get ups to talk with him.

“So what’s up?” He asks and Donghyuck sits on Yukhei legs because his whole body covers the couch. He grunts with all of his force to get his legs from under Haechan ass and looks at him.

“ How it went?” The younger asks. Yukhei groans even louder and Johnny smiles at him sympathetically.

“ I can text Junmyeon hyung about their schedule so you can meet up with them” Johnny says and Xuxi looks at him with all the hope in eyes. Johnny gets his phone and rushes to the kitchen when instead of sms he gets a call.

“ Don’t worry hyung if Jongin sunbaenim said he will help you, you will not be a burden” Donghyuck said with smile. And Xiuxi was thankful for this words, because when the week without success he was feeling like he was just taking theirs precious time. Because Jongin helping him will not be in his official schedule so he will have to do it in his free time and if it was up to Xiuxi - go to bed faster or help some kid- he would choose to sleep longer. But Donghyuck words are comforting. Johnny gets back from the kitchen with a paper that he hands him.

“ Jongin hyung said that he will be happy to help you. Just choose the dates that are fine with you and I will send him a message” Johnny said with satisfied smile. Xiuxi beyond grateful, hugs him running to his room to look at the piece of paper.

The dates were set. Xiuxi and Jongin are going to meet in Monday at six in the morning for half an hour. Tuesday at five in the evening for an hour and probably for the last time on Sunday at midnight because that was the only date that Jongin didn’t put for how long he is available and Xiuxi was hoping for more than just an hour. Yukhei was beyond happy about the time that Jongin is willing to give up for him, so it was not a surprise that he was waiting outside practice room that Jongin said they will practice almost twenty minutes before the time they were supposed to meet. After another ten minutes he hears quiet ring of the elevator and Jongin is stepping out of it with a big puffy jacket, a scarf and a hat. Only his eyes visible. Yukhei stand ups from his seat and Jongin sees him for the first time and even with his only eyes visible Xiuxi can tell he is smiling.

“ You are early. That’s good” he says quietly unfolding himself from his scarf and opening door to the practice room. The first thing Jongin does after entering the room was taking the remote from a table and putting a radio on. The room fills with music, Xiuxi is hanging his coat next to Jongins and looks around. He was never in this practice room. Probably because it’s small, it would not fit any of the NCT subunits. He is also really far away from other rooms or the main entrance. His thoughts are interrupted by Jongins voice.

“ Ready to start?” He asks and Xiuxi smiles nodding.

For the forty minutes they were provided they stretched and Jongin made up easy choreography to some western song and watched how fast Xiuxi learned it, how he did each move. Just observing him. After the time passed, Jongin was getting ready to leave when Xiuxi was cleaning. They didn’t notice that Jongin should have leave some minutes ago.

“ You are fast learner. Next time I will teach you some new techniques. See you on Tuesday!” He said cheerfully waving at him while leaving. Yukhei waved back and when the door closed he hid his face in his hand to hide his wide grin.

“ That was fucking awesome” he whispered do himself.

On the other side of the door Jongin carefully closed the door smiling proudly and running to the main entrance to meet with the manager.

Tuesday came really fast and Xiuxi was as excited as he was on Monday. He came early too but Jongin was already in the practice room, dancing to a song that Xiuxi didn’t know and he was breathtaking as always. Yukhei waited for him to end. When he did he looked little shy and surprised at the younger.

“ Sorry I didn’t noticed you” Jongin said shyly and Xiuxi just smiled.

“ It’s okey hyung it was really beautiful “ he said hanging his coat. Jongin looked at him carefully form his feet with just simple sneakers, his loose pants and finally to his sleeveless shirt. He urges one brow up but when Xiuxi looks at him again he puts his sweet smile back on.

“ Thank you. Let’s begin then!”

The Tuesday practice went well also and Yukhei was so happy every time Jongin prised him for whatever he done good. They parted ways this time Xiuxi running to his manager because he was getting late. Jongin looking after him watching how the boy all smiley talks with his manager.

“ How was it?” Sehun ask getting out of nowhere. Jongin looks at him surprised and looks around.

“ Where did you come from?” He asks confused. Sehun just shrugs with smile. “ It was good. Great even” he says answering Sehuns question. The younger boy smiles and Jongin rolls his eyes. “ Stop it!”

“ I didn’t do anything!” Sehun screams back at him laughing.

It’s Sunday. Yukhei was sleeping in his room not disturbed by anyone because everyone knew he was going to practice late at night that day. When he woke up around eleven, Ten left him some dinner with a note wishing him a good time and Xiuxi eat what was left with a smile. Manager dropped him at the building twenty minutes before midnight but still he rushed inside. It was cold today and he was still in his coat not yet warmed up enough to take it off when he arrived at the practice room. Jongin was already inside not dancing this time just sitting on the floor with phone in hand. He looked up when Yukhei entered the room and smiled. Xiuxi bowed as greeting catching in the corner of his eye Jongin is getting up. Today he wore a huge hoodie probably like three sizes up and just some sweats. Yukhei looked quite the same the only difference that his hoodie was his size.

“ Today we are going to work on stage image. On your expressions and how to control them” Jongin says moving to the table and grabbing a remote. He hears BOSS blasting from the speakers. Xiuxi shoots Jongin confused look. “ What? You have to know how to perform your own songs” he said and Xiuxi just nods. He never practiced this song alone and he just stands there for a second figuring out what to do, Jongin lowers the volume. “ Start from the part you want, just dance what you are dancing, don’t focus on others. It’s about you not them.” He shouts and brings the volume up. It’s the chorus and Yukhei starts dancing. A little stiff at the beginning feeling Jongin stare not only on his body but on his face and his reflection on the mirror. But the farther in the song he got the better he was. He stopped thinking of Jongin looking at him completely the second time the song started playing and focused on himself for all of it. When song ended Jongin paused the song and Yukhei breathed heavy.

“ That was good. Stiff at first but the longer you danced the better you got” Jongin said walking up to him standing next to him.” Being in a group is good because you know that not everyone would be looking at you and that gets in the head. That’s way it’s good at the beginning only. Later you should know that even if you are dancing with thirty people all around you, the only thing you should be thinking is ‘ everyone is looking at me I shall be the best’ you now?” Jongin said not looking at him but at his reflection. Yukhei nods.

“ I understand but I don’t know if it is necessary. I am not the main dancer” Xiuxi said. Jongin smiles at him in the mirror.

“ You are not. Maybe not yet? You don’t have to stick to everything the company says. Look at Jongdae hyung. He was a terrible dancer and now? He is in subunit and even with all of us he dances with the ‘dance line’ because one day he said ‘ fuck it’ and me and Sehun and Minseok and Yixing hyung worked hard with him. So stop thinking inside the box. Think outside.” Jongin says ruffling his hair and Xiuxi takes a big breath. Jongin puts back BOSS but not so loud so his words are able to be heard by Yukhei.

“ Let’s put this scenario. You all are going to perform this song but they want to put solos before the performance. Naturally that would be Taeyong and Mark or Ten or some other "dance liner". But they can’t, it doesn’t matter why. Company don’t want to. So they going to choose someone with a lot of confidence on stage, who puts a lot of effort in looking the best while performing. And they will not choose you because the only thing you have on your head is to be a rapper. That's fucking bad am I right?” Jongin says standing next to him. Yukhei makes a sad face that makes Jongin laugh. “ I’m not saying you are bad but that, there are better than you. You need to practice and thats what we are going to do. Let’s start with this part.” Jongin says and start dancing his part in second verse and then Yukhei repeats it with ale the tips Jongin is telling him. They work on Boss and on Black on Black. Yukhei sweating and tired, a lot of empty plastic bottles on the floor in the corner of the room. But he doesn’t complain. When he dances fully Boss without Jongin the letter pauses and claps.

“ That was great!” He says loudly again standing next to him handing Xiuxi next bottle of water. While Yukhei drinks Jongin watches him. Hoodie long gone on the floor only a muscle shirt on, his skin glistening from sweat and Jongin is kinda in awe of the way Yukhei looks. He is all muscular but lean body, handsome face and pretty lips but he is such a cute boy. He is baffled by Yukhei presence. But he is taken back from his thoughts by Xiuxi bending down to put the bottle on the ground. Jongin swallows hard and stands behind the boy. When Xiuxi straightens up he got a little surprised by Jongin behind him. He started to turn but Jongin puts both of his hands on his shoulders making him face the mirrors.

“ You can really be an absolutely astonishing performer” Jongin just so whispers, being so close Yukhei feels his breath on his neck. It send shivers down his spine and he looks straight in Jongin eyes in the reflection in front of him. One of Jongin hands move down to Yukhei neck and in the corner of his eye Xiuxi sees in the mirrors on the wall on their sides that Jongin second hand almost touches his back but only the tips of his fingers are brushing the material of his shirt. Jongin right hand is on his chest now and Xiuxi feels like he is spinning. He feels Jongin left hand on his hip and then Jongin is closer now his lips brushing Yukhei ear as he speaks.

“ With face like that…” Jongin says still looking Yukhei in the eyes but then his gaze drops down. Xiuxi looks down as well at his reflection and he sees Jongin hands ghosting over the waistline of his pants.” … and body like this” Jongin continues, left hand creeps under Xiuxi tank top and moving up exposing Yukhei sculpted stomach. The younger gasps surprised by the warm touch of Jongin hand his eyes fixated on Jongins fingers, making small circles on his chest. Suddenly his hand stopped moving.” You can do a lot “ Jongin finishes same hand that was lifting Yukhei shirt up was back under the material. Jongin grabbed Xiuxi jaw with left hand snapping his head back up to look in his eyes in the mirror. Jongin rested his chin on younger shoulder. “ You know?” He asks, his hand still on Xiuxi jaw, not rough just now his thumb brushed Yukhei bottom lip. Jongin more felt than heard younger harsh inhale when now his whole body was almost glued to Xiuxi back.

“ Hyung…” Yukhei whispered softly not knowing what to do. It’s not that he was straight, God no, but he was so confused. His head was spinning, he couldn’t tear his eyes from Jongin hands, one resting now under his shirt on his chest and other one still on his jaw. Jongin looked up from watching Yukhei abdomen, all those muscles flexing under soft skin. He looks Xiuxi in the eyes with curious look. But Yukhei didn’t say anything else his eyes focused on Jongins, the look of confusion on his face. Jongin burrows his nose in the crock of younger neck smiling softly.

“ Am I offending you Yukhei?” He ask and Xiuxi full on gasps the feeling of Jongin skin too much. He shakes his head.

“ I just- hyung…” he whines when Jongin licks a long stripe from the crock of his neck all the way to back of his ear.

“ Yukhei did I you had sex before?” He asks quietly the hand on younger jaw gone, now massaging lower abdomen. Xiuxi gasps loudly and nods. “ With a man?” Jongin adds looking down in the reflection to see a little tent in Yukhei pants. Younger nods again. Jongin puts a little force on Xuix back making him step closer to the mirrors. He looks younger in the eyes.” Yukhei can I fuck you?” This time the answer is a loud moan and Jongin smiles.

Yukhei shivers when his naked back hits the cold mirrors and moans softly when Jongin decides to take advantage of his open mouth to slip his tongue in. They are on the floor now, Xiuxi lap full of Jongin, the older makes his knees touch the mirrors so now he can grid on Xiuxi cock while his hands go up and down younger chest. Yukhei pulls Jongin even closer with his hands gripping handful of Jongin ass making him whine softly. Yukhei head is still spinning but he thinks this time it’s because of the lack of the air. Jongin starts kissing down the column of his neck and Xiuxi bangs his head on the mirror hissing softly.

“ Be careful baby” Jongin whisper lips stil on Xiuxi neck but his hand now in Yukhei hair massaging younger scalp. Xiuxi sighs when he feels soft bites on his collarbones his hands inside Jongins pants massaging his ass through the material of his boxers. Jongin has another plans that contains of Xiuxi taking of his pants. He stand up and Yukhei is so shocked with the lost of warm body he almost jumps up to his feet.

“ Stay down” Jongin said firmly and Xiuxi obeys. Puts his hands on his lap and looks up at Jongin. And what a sight it is. Blond hair all disheveled, lips full and glossy and neck glimmering from sweat. His clothes looked like they will fall of him any moment and Yukhei sill is wondering how many lives he saved in his other life to be able to see this. Jongin seeing that Xiuxi full attention is on him puts the sleeves of his hoodie up smiling. “ Pants off” He says voice raspy and low and Xiuxi is fast to obey, now just in his boxers looking with those big pretty eyes at him. Jongin smiles “ What a good baby boy” Jongin says getting on his knees and spreading younger legs to sit between them. Xiuxi moans loudly and Jongin smiles.” You like that? Being called baby boy?” And Xiuxi nods but Jongin furrows his brows. “ Yes or no?” He asks again his hands scratching muscular tights. Yukhei bites his lower lip.

“ Y-yes” he stutters and Jongin smiles at him again his hands now inside Xiuxi boxers.

“ Well you were a good baby boy this whole week I think you deserve a treat” Jongin says lowering Yukhei boxers.

Xiuxi eyes are closed now. He is focusing on the feeling of soft lips on his shaft and even softer hands on his legs leaving red lines. He opens his eyes and looks to the left. He looks himself in the eyes and puts his hand in Jongin soft hair. The older moans around his shaft and Yukhei looks at the whole image. Him sitting on the ground his legs almost in split with Jongin between them, sucking him off. Jongin looks up and sees that Xiuxi is looking to the side. So he does the same and locks eyes with the younger while going down one more time. Yukhei throws his head back but not so much as his back are flat on the mirrors. Jongin sits up licking his lips and Xiuxi bends to kiss him surprising the older. Jongin complies moving forward throwing his hand on Yukhei neck bringing him even closer. Xiuxi hands creeps under Jongin hoodie and older shivers throwing his head back with a moan when Xiuxi hand brushes his nipple. Yukhei is fast to attach his lips to his neck and Jongin hands once more are tangled in younger hair. Jongin pulls hard on Xiuxi hair and Yukhei looks at him eyes hazed. Jongin licks his lips once more. “ Take your boxers off” voice rough and Xiuxi moans just at the sound of his voice.

He is still sitting but now in the centre of the room watching Jongin putting a show of opening himself up. He looks at the mirror in front of him having a clear look on Jongin fingers disappearing inside of him. Jongin head snaps back and he moans loudly and Yukhei all but tenses. He already has condom on but Jongin said hands on knees and don’t move and he is not going to do different. He watches lips parted and eyes fixated on Jongins long fingers and he just whines. Jongin smirks and takes his fingers out moving on all fours to Yukhei. He can see whole of his body vibrating. Jongin sits between his legs, one hand pushing his hoodie up and the other grabbing his cock. Xiuxi eyes are now on his dick but Jongin clicks his tongue.

“ Baby boy look me in the eyes” he says quietly and Yukhei looks in his eyes without a second. Jongin smiles. “ So obedient” He sighs his hand lazily moving on his shaft. Xiuxi nods to his words still looking in his eyes or his face even when Jongin closes his eyes. When he opens them Yukhei big pretty eyes are glazed and he is whimpering. Jongin stops touching himself and sits on Yukhei lap taking younger face in hands. His thumb pressing on bottom lip. “ You are so good to me baby boy but you have to listen to me okey?” He says and Xiuxi nods. “ Yes “ Xiuxi says almost immediately and Jongin smiles.” Stay still then” older says and he puts his hands on Yukhei shoulders and sinks down on younger shaft, head thrown back while Xiuxi parts his lips even more. A little moan leaving his mouth. Jongin curses under his breath when fully seated on Yukhei lap. He grids lightly and then using his hand lift himself up and slams down. Yukhei moans loud and Jongin just don’t stop. He whispers praises in Xiuxi ears _so good for me baby boy_ moaning loudly and moving faster and faster.

“ Look to the side baby boy” Jongin moans to his ear and Yukhei does as said. He sees them in the mirrors, his hands on Jongin ass spreading his cheeks apart, Jongin hands in his hair. He looks at Jongin face a grimace of pleasure on his face head thrashing back and forth. Yukhei moves one of his hands on Jongin tights and squeezes them and the other whines loudly pulling on his hair hard making him look at Jongin face. He is kissing him now more like moans in his mouth and Xiuxi is doing the same, his hands now on the inside of Jongin tights scratching them and squeezing. Jongin is missing the rhythm now, more messy than before and Xiuxi uses this opportunity to fuck up inside Jongin when he is about to drop down. Jongin moans so loud that it scares him for a second but Jongin now burrows his face in his neck babbling _please baby come on please_ and Xiuxi does it again. And again and again and Jongin is shuddering mess in his arms. He grabs Jongin by ass and fucks him as fast and as he can in position he is now. He is looking at them now and Jongin is too but he looks so lost in the pleasure Xiuxi thinks he didn’t notice younger staring at his face. Just another two moves makes Jongin come on his black hoodie and he squeezes on Yukhei so hard that the younger is coming a second after him.

There is silence in the room just heavy breathing from the both of them. Both of them haven’t moved Yukhei just hugged Jongin while he was coming down from his orgasm. Jongin now with eyes closed rested his head on younger shoulder playing with the short hair on Xiuxi nape.

“ Hyung” Xiuxi whispers breaking the silence. Jongin opens his eyes and hums as the way to show that he is listening. “ Can we still keep on practicing?” He asks softly and Jongin smiles. He kisses younger head sitting back so he can look Yukhei in the eyes.

“ Yeah whenever you want” he says and Xiuxi beams at him and Jongin laughs softly. This boy is going to be death of him, he thinks while kissing the younger one on the lips.


End file.
